The present invention relates to compressor assemblies, and more particularly, to a base assembly for a portable compressor.
Existing compressors or compressor systems can leak oil or other compressor fluids. In many applications, such as snow making or industrial rentals, such leaks can cause potential hazards to personnel and the environment. In an attempt to contain various spills and leaks from the compressors, a portion of the compressor has been fully sealed by welding to create a containment vessel. The compressors have bases that are usually complex structures to which compressor components can be mounted and which provide structural integrity to the compressor assembly to endure loads and stresses associated with transportation and use. Crossbeams, brackets and other compressor mounting structures are welded or bolted together to comprise the base structure. As such, leak-tight welding can be complex, expensive and not always effective.
Alternatively, special containment pads have been constructed on site to contain any leakage from the compressors. Containment pads constructed on site can be completely leak-proof structures or can be comprised of makeshift or temporary structures. The structures are an added cost ranging from expensive, secure and fluid-tight structures to low-cost structures that may not adequately contain a spill or provide containment in the event of a compressor fluid system failure.